What Was Meant to be All Along
by punkosoph
Summary: What if Rory and Logan moved on with their lives, but someone else had other plans? Post season 7.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mitchum Huntzberger sat in his office late on a mid summer night. As he mulled over the situation he slowly sipped on his scotch. This was a very big problem, and one that he wasn't sure how to fix. Mitchum always had a solution but this time there wasn't one that stood out in his mind.

His mind drifted back to a meeting that had taken place many years ago. Strobe had been so secretive about it's purpose but once they were alone in the secluded corner of a small Hartford diner he had been blunt and gotten right to the point. He had grounds for a major lawsuit against Huntzberger publishing. He was offering him a deal. Logan would marry his granddaughter by the time she was 25 or he would sue. At the time he had never met this Rory Gilmore, but as he began to research her he saw that this would be a perfect match, from a business perspective of course. Even though Strobe had died Mitchum had been informed in no uncertain circumstances that his firm still had the power to enforce this deal.

Knowing his son, as well as the way Rory had been brought up he hadn't told them of the arrangement. He simply made sure that they met and thankfully they took it from there. He had expressed dislike for the match simply because he knew Logan was still in his rebellious phase and wouldn't like anything he approved of. So Mitchum sat back and happily watched as his heir found his partner. He had no doubt that with his mind for business and her mind for journalism they would take this company to places that he couldn't even dream of, and they would do it together, something he was truly jealous of.

However in the last few months his plan had gone into a tailspin. It had all started when Logan quit the company. He knew he pushed him, but he never figured he would have pushed him so hard that he would just walk out on everything. This he could fix. Given time he knew his son would come back, he loved the journalism industry and he knew he couldn't stay away forever. The other problem was worse, much worse. After receiving a job offer he proposed to Rory at the same time asking her to move across the country with him.

He couldn't believe how much of an idiot his son was. Of course she had said no. Rory was slow to accept change so if he had done one or the other Mitchum was sure she would have said yes but both! What made things so bad was that since she had turned him down they hadn't spoke once. Rory was off following Barrack Obama writing for some two-bit online magazine and Logan was still in San Francisco. Mitchum would have to act.

A plan began to form in his mind. He would have to be covert, if either of them knew he was interfering then they would run in a heartbeat. This would take every conniving drop of blood he has, which was of course most.


	2. The Pros and Cons of Fog

**Chapter 1- The Pros and Cons of Fog**

One Year Later

Rory couldn't believe how fast time went by. It had been over a year since her graduation, over a year since that horrible conversation. Though she missed Logan every day she had moved on in so many ways. She had taken a job covering Obama's campaign and had enjoyed traveling and writing. It had been a hard transition, living away from her family and friends, and learning how to write for a widely published paper. Her first few articles had pretty much been total disasters but since then she had truly found her voice. Her pieces showed wisdom beyond her years and were attracting the attention of not just her boss but the editors of several other newspapers.

Though she was satisfied with her career and all the friends she had made on the road Rory still felt that a piece of the picture was missing. Most of the time she couldn't place it but if she really thought about it the only thing that came to mind was a blond-haired, brown-eyed man with an obnoxiously sexy smirk. She was always quick to push away that thought. It was her past and there it should stay.

It was now late June and it was becoming increasingly clear that Obama was not going to win the Democratic nomination. His campaign was winding down and all the press knew it. Everyday one of her friends would leave for another assignment. Rory had been slow to admit it, but she was finally beginning to understand that she was going to have to take a serious look as all the ob offers she had been receiving. There were so many she had no idea where to begin.

As the bus rolled on to it's next stop she took out a pad of paper and began to make pro-con lists for each offer.

Stamford Eagle Gazette-

Pros- close to home, know some of the staff, staff writing position

Cons- MITCHUM, too small, bad memories, been there done that

"Well I think that first con pretty much sums it up. Mom is gonna be pissed when I tell her I didn't pick the one closest to her." Rory thought as she started her next list.

Chicago Sun Times-

Pros- big city, new place, bigger paper

Cons- big city, fact-checker position, cold, WINDY

"You know wind and my hair just don't get along. So long windy city," she mused as she thought about the next offer.

Minneapolis Star Tribune

Pros- staff writer for features, amazing arts scene, Mall of America

Cons- cold, SNOW, cold, SNOW, driving in the cold and the snow

"Minnesota, that's the state that always has the coldest temperature in the country, I don't think I'm cut out for that," she decided. She pulled out a letter from the last offer she was planning on considering. She was falling asleep but decided to finish her task.

San Francisco Chronicle

Pro- staff writer for features, amazing city, great weather, best pay of all the offers by far, Logan?

Cons- fog, west coast

Looking over her cons she quickly decided that she could deal with fog and since she had been away for a year already she was ok with living on the other side of the country from her Mom. Next she saw what she wrote for the pros, true it was on amazing job and a big salary. She had been in there a few times during the campaign and loved the laid back atmosphere. Then "Logan?" she thought. "Did I really write that. Who knows if he is even still there? I can't believe that I wrote that"

She quickly scribbled it out and fell asleep, excited about the prospect of starting new in San Francisco.


	3. Full Speed Ahead

**Chapter 2- Full Speed Ahead**

Mitchum's plan was slowly coming to fruition. It had taken a year to put everything into place. The business expansion had been in his mind for a long time, so that just had to be put into motion. Now HGP West was a thriving publishing company, owning several large papers in the western United States. Few people knew that it was under the umbrella of Huntzberger publishing. In fact only the acting CEO, Robert, knew that Mitchum was his boss, and he intended that to be that way for a while.

He had tipped the editors off to Rory but paid sure that any offers were sent through him via the CEO. He wanted to make sure that there was no way she could turn down his offer. He was a little scared when the Minneapolis paper had almost matched his offer, but he should have known better than to believe that Rory, a Gilmore after all, would chose that snowy cold obiyss. In two weeks time Rory would be the newest features writer for the San Francisco Chronicle. Step one in his plan was complete. It was time to act on step two. He had to get Logan to agree to come back under the wing of Huntzberger publishing before she realized that Rory was writing for it's paper in his city no less.

Over the last year Mitchum had struggled to maintain a relationship with his son. After the first few calls and meetings the awkwardness subsided and now they were at least pleasant to each other. Though he would never admit it Mitchum was proud of what his son had accomplished over the last year. He had taken a small internet company and made sure that it reached it's full potential. For as well as Logan was doing for himself Mitchum could hear in his voice and see in his face that there was something missing. Whether it was the journalist in him longing for the industry he loved or whether it was his heart still longing for the woman he had walked away from Mitchum was not sure, but he was certain that he would fix both problems given time.

Mitchum grabbed his phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Huntzberger," Logan answered curtly.

"You really need to get your own lines." Mitchum chuckled, knowing he answered the phone almost identically to Logan.

"Dad what do you want, I'm late for a meeting."

"I just wanted to see if you had any lunch plans for tomorrow. I've got a morning meeting with a colleague in San Francisco and I thought I might catch up with you over lunch." Mitchum asked.

"Well yea, if it will get me off the phone now, I'd love to. Why don't you meet me at my office about 1pm." Logan answered quickly. He was wary of the meeting, his Dad never asked him to lunch just to catch up, there had to be some other motive, but he really had to get to his meeting so he agreed instead of starting a fight.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow Logan." Mitchum responded. As he hung up the phone he had a very pleased looking smirk on his face. He figured that so long as he worked his magic and forced Logan and Rory to work together they would pick up right where they left off. This way no one would be the wiser about his little troubles with Strobe and the Hayden's and perhaps more importantly his shaky ease with Logan would not be compromised.

The next day as Logan walked out of his favorite lunch spot he ran a hand through his hair trying to collect his thoughts. He could not believe the offer that his dad had just made him. Worse yet he couldn't believe that he was considering taking it. He loved his job and was so happy that they had taken the chance of hiring him after his own company had been such a failure, but he had proven himself and that little company had grown under his direction. Could he just abandon them? "but, President of HGP West, his own publishing company, how can I say no." His father had offered him complete control over the newly form west coast branch of Huntzberger Publishing. He would be completely free of his control and would be able to run things as he liked.

The truth was he had missed the family business. He longed to watch the chaos of his newsrooms, and oversee the editors as they made the final choices for the morning paper; mostly though he longed to write. He knew as president of the company it would be neither required or expected that he write, but he knew if he wanted to all he had to do was say the word and it would be published as he wished. The truth was he missed it, and there was no way he could say no.

On the walk back to the office he called his father and asked him to draw up the papers for the takeover. They agreed to meet for dinner to finalize everything. In two weeks Logan would be head of his own company. Mitchum even threw in that if in one year he found Logan to be doing a satisfactory job he would transfer have of the share of ownership for HGP West to his trust. When he returned to his office he sat down with his boss and explained that he had to give his two weeks notice, and that while he was thankful for the opportunity he had been presented with a chance he could not pass up.

That night Logan arrived at his empty apartment he was so excited about his new position that he just had to tell someone. He got out his phone and instinctively dialed a familiar number, then quickly canceled the call before it went through once he realized who he had dialed. He threw the phone aside and poured himself a glass of fine scotch instead. There was no doubt in his mind that this wouldn't be the last of the evening. He did the thing every time that he almost called her.

Little did he know that in a hotel room across the city his father was doing the same thing except Mitchum was drinking out of happiness instead of a broken heart. He was celebrating, his plan was now fully in place. After dinner with Logan he had given Robert one last set of instructions and informed him that his knew boss would be starting within the next two weeks. He was so please with himself. Logan had accepted his offer as eagerly as Rory had. Though they had no idea yet their lives were about to crash into each other at full speed.


	4. Oh Boy, This is Gonna Be Fun!

**Chapter 3- Oh Boy, This Is Gonna Be Fun**

Rory was sitting in her car staring at the impressive building that stood before her. She was nervous realizing that she was about to start her first day in a real newsroom. She was still shocked to have been offered such an amazing position considering her only other out of college experience was working for an online magazine. It was well read and had begun receiving some national attention but she knew that the pressure and expectations would be so much higher at the San Francisco Chronicle, it was a daily paper and one of the top in the nation. She also knew that it was very rare for someone to be offered a staff writer position with so little real world experience. Some one here had a lot of faith in her abilities. Rory just desperately hoped that she would not let them down.

Finally gathering her courage she walked into the building and as confidently as she could she asked the receptionist where Mike Henderson's office was. After being told that his office was on the top floor she hopped into the elevator and nervously took it to the top. Once there finding the editors office was pretty easy. She walked up to the secretary.

"May I help you?" the slightly stuck up looking blonde answered.

"Yes, um I have an appointment to see Mr. Henderson" Rory stated nervously.

"Name?" the secretary answered curtly.

"Rory Gilmore." Rory managed unsure of why the secretary was being so rude,

"Oh, your Rory. Welcome to the Chronicle. Mr. Henderson says that you come highly recommended. We so glad to have you here." The secretary had seeming flipped a switch and her disposition went from rude to overwhelming friendly. "Sorry I was so rude, but it's just that you look so young. I thought that you were just another young kid fresh out of college looking for a job. We get a lot of those around here."

"Oh, that's ok. I know that I am pretty young." Rory said unsure of what another more appropriate response would be.

"Mr. Henderson said to send you right in, and again welcome to the Chronicle."

Rory walked into the editors office still unsure of what had just taken place with the secretary.

"Rory!" a short, balding man exclaimed happily.

"You must be Mr. Henderson. It's so good to finally meet you! I can't thank you enough for the amazing opportunity you have given me." Rory said, shaking his hand.

"Oh please, call me Mike, and you have no one to thank but yourself. Apparently your coverage of Obama's campaign was so good that our acting CEO, Robert Plantmann, practically ordered me to hire you. You must have really impressed him." Mike responded. "I have read some of you pieces as well, and I have to say I think you will be the breath of fresh air that our features department really needs right now."

"Wow, I guess I didn't know I was that highly sought after." Rory replied, feeling her confidence grow. "I am sure that you will not be disappointed."

"Well, we are happy to have you here. Why don't I show you around the place. I'll show you where your desk is and let you get settled before our staff meeting this afternoon." Mike said excitedly.

"Sounds great"

After a tour of all of the departments the two ended up back in features. Mike led Rory into a small office with a large window overlooking the city. "So this will be your office I know it's a little small but it should do."

Rory was taken aback by the view as well as the fact that she even had an office to herself. She had been expecting a cubicle in a crowded newsroom. "No this is amazing. Plus it is a huge step up from a cramped and smelly tour bus," she joked.

"Great well, unless you have any questions I will let you get settled. There is a staff meeting at two in the conference room and I have set up a meeting for you with the features editor directly afterward. Ruth will be giving you your assignments and I believe she has your first one lined up for you." Mike said while turning to head back to his office.

"No I think I'm good. Thanks so much." Rory said as Mike left. She walked up to her desk and sat down in the comfy office chair. She flipped the power switch on her computer and as she waited for it to boot up she looked out the window. She was amazed that Mike thought so highly of her. She knew that she had been well received in her coverage of Obama's campaign, but all of her other offers had been in such small markets. She was quite pleased with herself for getting the attention of such an influential CEO. It was only in the back of her mind, almost subconsciously, that she thought something was fishy; that this reeked of something or someone. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

As she turned back to face her computer her curiosity got the best of her and she determined to find out a little bit more about the Chronicle's parent company and this CEO that thought so highly of her. She was slightly embarrassed that she hadn't done this before. She had been so busy moving out here to San Francisco that she hadn't had time to do her normal amount of background research like she had done with Mitchum Huntzberger years before. As she logged on to the Chronicle website she quickly found a link to it's parent company HGPublishing West. As she began to look over it's website she wondered to herself what the "HG" stood for. She discovered that it was a newly formed publishing group that had bought several prominent newspapers and news magazine on the west coast all with in the last year. With some further research she found that Robert Plantmann was in fact the acting CEO and had been since it began. He had been the editor of the LA Times before it had been bought by HGP West and had been almost immediately promoted to acting CEO. Rory also discovered that the source of funding behind HGP West was somewhat of a mystery. Obviously someone with a lot of money was behind it but the only traceable account was an anonymous trust fund. In fact this had been one of the greatest mysteries for the journalism industry over the last year. "Wow I sure was out of touch while on the road" Rory thought. She was amazed to learn that HGP West was being clouted as the Huntzberger Publishing of the west coast as it had become quite the powerhouse. Next Rory found an interesting press release dated today stating that HGP West was going to announce a permanent CEO tomorrow afternoon. Just as she started to read the full release there came a knock on her office door.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Gilmore," said a man in a Starbucks uniform.

"I didn't know that Starbucks delivered," Rory said with way too much enthusiasm. In all her nervousness this morning she had only managed to finish two cups of coffee. At this point she was almost desperate for more.

"We don't but I'll tell you what. If I never have to talk to the crazy lady who called this in again, I will deliver coffee here any time you want, " he said exhaustedly.

"Sounds like a deal," Rory said as she got up and took the tray of coffees from the man. "Thanks" she called after him as he nearly ran from the office building.

Rory sat down to her coffee, after taking her first few sips she took out her cell phone and pressed one on the speed dial.

"Maria's House of Sausage, you'll love on buns"

"Mom, what was that."

"I know it wasn't up to par sweets but I haven't had enough coffee yet today." Lorelei explained.

"Alright I will let you go with a warning this time, but only because of your uncanny ability to get people to do things they don't want to" Rory reasoned.

"I take it you got my surprise."

"I did and I couldn't have needed it more."

Rory and her mom talked and caught up with Rory sipped on her coffee. She was so engrossed in the conversation that she barely notice the time slip by. Eventually she caught sight of the time on her computer and realized that her meeting started in less that 10 minutes.

"Mom, I have to go. I have to get to my first staff meeting.

"Alright sweets but call me tonight and let me know how the rest of your day went."

"Sounds good, I love you mom! And thanks."

"For what hun?"

"Well, the coffee and you know, supporting my decision to move across the country from you"

"Anytime sweets, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks mom, I think I am really going to like it here. I know that I made the right decision."

"Love you, call me later"

"Will do mom, love you too."

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. I am moving this weekend so chapter four won't be up until the middle of next week, but I promise there will be more devious Mitchum in that one. **


	5. We're Supposed to be Rivals You Know

Chapter 4- We're supposed to be rivals you know

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, it's very encouraging since this is my first story. Sorry I made you wait so long for an update. **

**Oh, and I don't own Gilmore girls.**

**Chapter 4- We're supposed to be rivals you know. **

Logan strode into the HGP West offices confidently, eager to get started on what he knew would someday be his legacy. It had been too long since he was in the industry, he was excited to be the one to put out the fires at his papers and prove to his father that he could build and grow a successful publishing company, without the fear and wrath with which he ran HPG. He knew he could do it, he had learned from the best. For an instant he had a conscience thought that the best he had learned from was not actually he father but in fact Rory. 

As Logan approached his office he was greeted by an short old woman with old fashioned glasses and gray hair. 

"Good Morning Mr. Huntzberger, I'm Ruth, the secretary that you father hired for you. It is such a pleasure to meet you, I look forward to working for you." The old woman said as she extended her hand. 

"It's very nice to meet you Ruth, I look forward to working with you as well." He said with a society smile plastered on his face, thinking all the while that he had thought Mitchum would hire a hot young blonde, a thought he had actually been looking forward to. 

"Your father is waiting for you in your office. He will brief you on your schedule for the day, also you have a meeting tomorrow with the editors in chief of all of our publications at HGP West at noon. Your father had me pick out a new suit for you for the press conference, it will be delivered to your office with enough time for you to change and lastly please let me know if I can get you anything." 

"Thanks Ruth, I'll keep you posted," Logan said as he turned to his office door, dreading the thought that his father was in there, but at the same time confident since as of today this was his turf. 

"Son, glad to see you made it here alright." Mitchum said. 

He sounded happy almost jolly, Logan thought knowingly. He's got something up his sleeve. "Morning Dad, so what's with the secretary. I thought you of all people would understand that I was excepting someone, oh at least thirty years younger and preferably on their first set of hips."

"Logan, I can't have you distracted by some floozy sitting in front of your office. I may be getting old but I am smarter than that, you would never get any work done, not to mention the lawsuits that would undoubtedly get filed when things went south."

Logan just stared at him, a little more than slightly shocked that he thought that little of him. He thought that his father had seen that he had matured and grown out of his playboy days. "You know I am not who I used to be," Logan stammered.

Mitchum roared in laughter. "Son, I was only joking, I know all that. I hired Ruth because she has a lot of experience and will be an invaluable asset as you learn to manage a company this big. Someone on their first set of hips as you put it would not be as helpful as she will be. Now all joking aside let's get down to business. First this morning Robert and I will brief you on all things HGP, in particular things that you will need to know for the press conference. Then you and I are having a lunch, just the two of us to discuss both of our ideas for where we want to company to go from here, then most importantly we will have a press conference at 2pm I will officially announce you as the CEO. After that I will be flying out. I have business to get back to in New York before I take that trip to London next week. After the press conference Robert thought it would be a great idea to give our new up-and-coming reporter from the Chronicle an inclusive, in depth interview of the new CEO. It will be a chance to introduce yourself and your ideas to the readers as well as the major media players around the world"

"Sounds like we have a full day then, let's get to it. I am eager to see what I have gotten myself into here. One question first, when do you plan to get back out here again?"

"Logan I meant what I said about letting you run the show. I also want to be clear that while the Huntzberger family owns HGP West, this company is in no way financially or organizationally connected to HPG. Part of the reason I created this company was to have you learn the ropes without having to worry about shareholders. This entire company is owned by a Huntzberger family trust. It's yours Logan. I will be here if you need me but other than that I don't plan to be back for a least two or three months. I trust that you will give me accurate updates without me physically breathing down my neck."

Logan was astonished. He had expected his father to ignore that part of the deal they had struck, but from the sounds of things he was sticking to it with conviction. 

"One more thing before we get Robert in here for the nitty-gritty business stuff. Right now it is not public knowledge that we own HGP West. It is held in a trust with an anonymity clause. HGP West has grown faster that anyone anticipated, and is commonly viewed as a rival of Huntzberger Publishing Group, in truth if you look closely enough you would see that there is little to no overlap of markets. However, this competition is good for business, so for the time being I will remain in the background and we will make a story out of 'Huntzberger son joining the apparent rival'."

"Wow, Dad you amazing me at how conniving you can be sometimes."

"You have no idea son" Mitchum added as he flashed the Huntzberger trademark smirk. "Before we start I'm going to go get a coffee." Boy, Mitchum thought, lying through you teeth was exhausting. 

Hours later Logan and Mitchum were walking out of a lunch deeply engrossed in shoptalk as they walked to few blocks back to the office. The press conference was to start in twenty minutes and Logan still had to change, but he still wanted to talk through all of his ideas with Mitchum so he knew exactly which one he should focus on at the press conference. He was so engrossed in conversation that he didn't see a woman walking right in front of him, he ran into her spilling her papers into the street. 

Logan immediately started to pick up al the papers that had fallen. "I'm so sorry" he said apologizing repeatedly. Once all the papers were picked up he finally took a look at here as she walked away angrily. He glanced around the street to see if anyone had seen this embarrassing encounter and for a fleeting second his eyes fell of a familiar set of blue eyes. As he went back to take a second look and make sure that they really belonged to who he thought the belonged to they were gone. All he saw of the woman was a swish of chestnut hair as she turned the corner and walked into the coffee shop were he and his father had just eaten lunch. 

He turned back to his dad, who had found this whole encounter to be quite funny, and started talking shoptalk again. He was determined to make an excellent first impression. 

"Now Son," Mitchum started, "Remember that while this press conference is important on the business side of things so is the interview afterwards. Robert's put one of our best new writers on it. You need to come across as open and personable. If readers can't relate to you they may switch to another outlet for the news media."

"I know dad. Do you know anything about the reporter interviewing me? It word be nice to read some of their pieces and get a feel for their style before going in for the interview." Logan asked.

"No son, all I know is that she is new to our papers. This is her first assignment. Apparently we stole her away from some internet magazine. Robert was quite proud of himself for getting her, he said she had received a lot of offers, I think one of my papers even went after her." Mitchum responded lying through his teeth. 'and I guarantee that she'll get you to be personal.' Mitchum thought. 

**AN: I know you are all itching for some Rory/Logan interaction but I promise it's coming. **


	6. Not Just an Ace

Chapter 5- Not Just an Ace

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, and thanks for your patience. Let me know what you think. **

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 5- Not Just an Ace**

Rory was in a panic, she was so nervous for her first assignment that she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She had spent hours trying to find out who this new CEO would be and more about the company that she was working for. Apparently the identity of this hot shot CEO she was to interview was one of the best-kept secrets in the journalism industry, second only to the history of HGP West.

Rory was getting frustrated, she had no idea who she was supposed to interview, how in the hell was she supposed to prepare for this. Rory felt a minor panic attack coming on as she looked at the clock and saw that the press conference announcing the CEO started in an hour. Grabbing everything she needed for the press conference and interview she decided to head out early. She had a feeling that only coffee could fix this.

…

She parked her car at the hotel that was hosting the press conference and asked where the closest coffee shop was. She began walking in the direction she was told to go, finally taking a moment to enjoy the nice late fall day. She was almost at the coffee shop when she noticed some guy across the street bump into a woman sending everything in her hands flying. She had quickly recovered gathering up all her things and in a huff the woman had stormed off. Rory felt sorry for the poor guy, but was glad that in her distracted state it hadn't been her to run into someone. As she turned to go into the coffee shop she caught the eyes of that guys they was a very sexy chocolate brown. It wasn't until she had turned into the coffee shop that she realized they had looked familiar.

Rory quickly grabbed her phone and dialed they only person who could her could calm her down.

"Gretchen's bath house we" Lorelei started.

"MOM, oh my god, why today, I mean I figured that I would see him someday I mean what with being in San Francisco but why now. Oh my god he probably thinks that I am stalking him, Ahh I can't freak out now I …" Rory interrupted talking about a million miles an hour.

"Whoa, kid slow down, and breath. Now let's start from the beginning. Who did you see?"

"Ok, Rory said taking a deep breath, "I saw Logan."

"Ok well did you talk to him?"

"No I just saw him walking with some guy from across the street."

"Ok and you didn't like fall on your face or run into someone did you?"

"No he did, he was so into what ever he was talking about that he totaling tackled some woman." Rory said with a little giggle.

"See then you have little to worry about. You didn't make a fool of yourself he did, and I bet he didn't even notice you since he was likely rather embarrassed at the moment."

"Yea, thanks mom. Well I should go its almost time for me to do my first interview."

"Alright kid, go knock 'em dead. Remember you're a Gilmore girl, they will never know what hit 'em"

"Mom, I am not going into a boxing fight, it's just an interview. I have done like a thousand of them before, no big deal."

"Sounds good kid. I can't wait to read it tomorrow."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Sweets."

Rory hung up and walked to the counter of the coffee shop. She was amazed. This was just another interview. It's not like this was Obama she was interviewing, it was just some rich CEO, no big deal. By the time she was at the front of the line she was almost convinced of this.

………..

A short while later Rory was settling into her seat as the public relations coordinator was briefing the press on the format of the press conference. Finally the acting CEO Richard Plantmann stepped up the microphone and started the press conference.

"I want to welcome you all to this press conference, we at HGP West are so excited to announce our new CEO. We wanted to find someone to bring new life and energy into the journalism industry, someone who would bring that extra spark and energy to lead our company to new pathways in our ever-changing industry. We found that person so ladies and gentleman without further ado I would like the introduce our new CEO, Logan Huntzberger!"

Rory suddenly stopped writing the notes that she had furiously been scribbling since Mr. Plantmann had begun speaking. She looked up in shock as she saw an all too familiar head of dirty blonde hair get up from it's seat in the front row. Mentally kicking himself for not seeing him sooner she continued to stare as the man that she had turned down over a year ago got up to the microphone to speak. It was only when she heard his voice that she realized with a matter of minutes she was going to have to do an "up close and personal" interview with the one and only Logan.

………

Logan sat nervously in the front row as Richard introduced him. He had bid goodbye to his father a few moments earlier. As he sat there he wasn't sure what he was more nervous about, the press conference or the interview. He knew he was expected to give a very personal interview to someone, but since his break up with Rory he found it difficult to talk candidly with anyone, let alone some reporter. As he heard Richard say his name he got up, thinking to himself, 'well here goes nothing.'

As the applause died down he began his remarks, "Thank you, thank you. I can't even explain what an honor it is too be given this opportunity by HGP West. As most of you know I shocked the industry when I quit Huntzberger Publishing Group almost two years ago. Truth be told I shocked my self, but that being said I have learned a lot about business and think that I have a lot of new and exciting ideas that I hope to being to HGP. Now I would like to open up the floor for a view questions."

Logan finally took a second to survey the various reporters that were assembled there. As he looked up he saw again those blue eyes briefly. Scanning back to them he saw her. Staring directly at him with this very cute confused look on her face. For a few seconds all he could do was stare at her, until he realized where he was. He would have to dwell on this later. "You in the hat." He said pointing to some random reporter.

………………

Logan had finished the press conference and told his secretary to push his interview back half an hour. He needed time to process. There was no way he could give an interview when all he could think about was her; when all he felt was a mix of pure anger at the memory of the heartbreak and pure joy at simply seeing her again.

By the time the interview was to start Logan had thrown himself into monotonous paperwork and had pretty effectively calmed down. Suddenly Logan was interrupted by Ruth telling him that the reporter was there.

"Send them in please." Logan responded without looking up from what he was reading. He heard the door open and still not looking said casually, "So I here they sent out brand new ace rep…" At that moment he looked up and saw not just an ace reporter but his Ace."

**End Note: Thanks for reading, I know that you all want some serious Logan/Rory interaction and as you can tell it's in the next chapter. I know sorry, but I hope the have the next chapter up by Sunday night. Please review. I really enjoy all your comments.**


	7. An Interview with Mr Huntzberger

AN: I hope you like it, it's a little short, but more to come soon

**AN: I hope you like it, it's a little short, but more to come soon. **

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

**Chapter 6- An Interview with Mr. Huntzberger**

Both Rory and Logan just stared at each other for a moment. Rory had been trying to come up with what to say since Logan had been announced as the CEO almost 90 minutes ago. She still hadn't come up with anything intelligent.

"Um… Hi"

"Rory, what are you doing here?

"I guess your nickname must have been something of a prophecy, I am your new ace reporter. …" Rory said with a little laugh. "Look if this will be too awkward we don't have to do the interview. I am sure I know enough about you to write something worthwhile."

"No, let's just get down to business. I mean if you really are our new top reporter I am sure that I will need to work with you soon enough anyway." Logan said snapping into his business voice.

"Ok then. Umm." She stumbled trying to remember all the questions she had come up with earlier. "Do you mind if I record this so I can get accurate quotes?"

"No that's fine." Logan said shortly.

"First, the question on everyone's mind. Do you know what HGP stands for?"

"It is simply the initials for the business, as for any special meaning I am not aware of anything.

"Does HGP West have any connection to Huntzberger publishing group?"

"No, I am the only connection I am aware of," Logan said lying through his teeth. "And as everyone knows the only connection I have to them is my last name.

"Really?" Rory asked, she could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Yes" Logan added knowing that she sensed there was more to that answer.

"Alright, well there was a lot of press when you let HPG. It seemed as if you had no intention of returning to journalism. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I was given an offer I couldn't refuse, and what can I say it's in my blood I just couldn't stay away."

"Do you plan any major changes for HGP West?"

"No I think that I will simply continue to build on the success that it has already had. I would like to expand its holdings in online media."

"You graduated from Yale, and worked on the prestigious Yale Daily News, what did you learn there that might help in your job here?"

"Well, I worked with some amazing people there. I learned a lot about how to run a paper and a little about how not to. I think this will give me some insight into how an actual paper runs."

"So what do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

"Well, I don't have much of that but I read a lot, especially online media. " Logan said with his trademark smirk. "I also enjoy the San Francisco night life, and my newest hobby is gardening, especially avocado trees." He added with a hit of bitterness in his voice.

Rory scribbled down a note, thinking that she shouldn't ask her next question, but she had to, this was her job. "Do you, … do you have anyone special in your life?"

"No, actually I am probably San Fran's most eligible bachelor right now, and I think I am finally ready to enjoy that. I had my heart ripped out and stomped on a while back." His voice getting angry. "But she seems just fine so I guess I should be too. God damn it Rory I wanted to marry you, I thought you loved me then boom we're done. Now you come waltzing back in here pretending like there was never anything between us"

Rory was flustered. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Umm thanks, I think this is all I need Mr. Huntzberger." She gathered up her things and rushed out the door only stopping briefly to add with a small tear in her eye, "and Logan, I'm not fine."

…………..

Logan sat at his desk for several minutes, unsure of what had just transpired. He was over her, he had been sure of it. There was a trail of women in his bed frequently that proved it. Then the instant he saw her again all that hurt and someone deep down all that love had come flooding back. He was seethingly angry and yet he still wanted to call her and apologize for the way he had just treated her. He was hurt, but she didn't deserve that. He finally got up the nerve and picked up his phone, only to realize that he didn't have her number.

Logan put his phone down and walked across the office. He poured himself a large glass of scotch and decided it was best to leave it alone, a few more glasses and an easy blond later it would be easy to forget, …. For now.

……………..

While Logan wallowed with his scotch Rory struggled to get home with out falling apart. When she finally got to her apartment she closed the door and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity. She knew that she had missed Logan, but she had no idea how much until she had to be face to face with him again.

Finally regaining some composure Rory realized that she had four hours until her deadline. She needed to finish her article. She poured over her notes trying to find something that she could use. There was nothing there.

She walked across her apartment and started to brew a pot of coffee. As the apartment started to permeate with the rich smell of coffee she found her angle. Taking her cup of coffee she started to write and the words seemed to flow across the screen. Finishing her article in record time she reread it. It was perfect serving exactly the purpose that it had been meant to serve, yet to anyone who knew them, and the love that they had shared there was obviously something more there.


	8. Half Clear

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, and your patience

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, and your patience. I hope you like the reviews. And to the reader who messaged me (I'm sorry I accidentally deleted te message) you are very astute.**

**I still don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 7 Half Clear**

Logan woke up late the next morning to the sound of his blackberry buzzing, reminding him of a meeting he was scheduled for in an hour. Realizing he was late to be at the office he scrambled to get ready in time. He barely had time for a cup of coffee to aide his obnoxious headache before his driver was there, He spent the entire ride to the office pouring over his notes for the meeting. He knew that this was his first real day on the job and he had a meeting with all of the editors in chief for the daily circulation papers that HGP owned. He could not look like a college kid who cared about nothing except partying, that wasn't him anymore.

His morning papers meanwhile lay untouched on the island in his kitchen.

…………………..

"Mr. Huntzberger, Good Morning. I made you a cup of coffee and there is a bagel waiting for you in your office. Also everything you will need for the meeting is in this folder. Is there anything else you'll need from me?" Ruth greeted him getting right down to business.

"Yes can you get me the number of a florist please?"

"Certainly Mr. Huntzberger, I'll have that as soon as you get out of your meeting, unless you would like me to order something for you?" Ruth asked with a questioning look.

"No its personal, and Ruth, will you please stop calling me Mr. Huntzberger. I know I'm getting old but that makes me feel ancient," Logan sad as he entered his office.

Logan knew that he had been cruel to Rory yesterday. He didn't know what the future held for them but he did know that he couldn't leave it on such a sour note. He wanted a chance to talk things out to really understand each other's actions. They deserved that.

………….

As Logan entered the conference room to begin the meeting there was a general buzz going on. When everyone realized who had just walked in the room there was sudden hush that fell. Logan suddenly felt like he had missed something.

"So, how are we all this morning?" Logan asked generally.

There was a collective nod and some hushed words until finally one of the younger female editors spoke up, "So did you read it?"

Her voice was so eager it somehow annoyed Logan from the start, "I'm not sure," he said curtly, "what, pray tell, is _it_?"

A more seasoned editor spoke up, "What Ms. James' is referring to is the interview or rather mini biography that a certain Ms. Rory Gilmore did on you for today's San Fran Chronicle. It's the talk of the industry today. One of the most well crafted pieces I've read in a long time. Already in the top five most read articles of the day across all our sites, barely beaten out by the latest Britney drama."

"I see, well Ms. Gilmore is a very talented writer, I will have to read it when I get the chance." Logan responded awkwardly. "Moving on, lets get down to business. First I want to here from all of you. Tell me one thing that is going well for your paper, and one thing that needs improvement. In particular I want to hear about things that we as corporate can help with. Then I will get down to the specifics of what I see. Also please be aware that within the next few weeks I plan to get to each of you papers just to take a look at how things are being run. Fear not I will not be stepping in and making broad scale changes for now I want to get a sense for things, then we will come up with a different plan at every paper. Now Ms. James' why don't you start us off."

As he listened to Ms. James' talk about the Sausalito Morning Post he began to take notes. It was going to be a long meeting, but still being slightly annoyed at her Logan was happy to get a little revenge on the oh-so-chipper Ms. James.

………….

Rory found it very difficult to focus they next day at work. Between the constant stream of people congratulating her on her first article being so successful and her own brain freaking out she was glad that her second assignment was a little more relaxing. She was to review a ballet; she wasn't scheduled to see the performance until the following evening so she spent her day trying to research it.

Research was proving difficult; all she could think about was Logan. She wondered if he had even bothered to read the article. If he had, why hadn't he responded in someway? Did he really hate her that much? Finally she had enough, she had to get coffee and clear her head.

As she walked to the coffee shop nearest her office she grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed the Dragonfly Inn.

"Neal Patrick Harris's Fan Club, you can brand us all you want, this is Lorelei speaking, how can I help you?"

"Mom what if I was a customer?"

"Caller ID Sweets."

"So I know you read it, what did you think?"

"It was really good Ror. I think that it will give people a taste of the real Logan, the one that took me a long time to find. So if the article was that good I must know the juicy details of the interview."

"Well, I asked some general questions. He was so cold that I just tried to be professional. Then I made the mistake of asking something personal and we got into a fight. I basically wrote the whole thing without the interview."

"Oh sweets. I'm sorry, is that why the whole thing has a sort of heartbroken apologetic undertone?"

"You noticed?"

"Oh yea."

"Do you think that he will notice?"

"Can he read?"

"Then why hasn't he called or emailed or sent pigeons or pony express or faxed or something," Rory whined.

"I don't know, but Rory just give him some time. These last two days have been rough on both of you I'm sure. He probably just needs some time to process."

"I know, Thanks Mom. I love you."

"Love you too kid. Bye"

…………………..

Logan had been so busy all day that he hadn't gotten a chance to read the article or send the flowers like he had planned, finally late that evening he collapsed into his overstuffed armchair with a cup of coffee and the much buzzed about article.

As he read the article he saw her intention behind every word. She has poured her heart and soul onto the paper. She has cleared the air on her end. Eloquently begging his forgiveness while showing most readers that he was more than meets the eye, and how lucky the company was to have committed to such an upstanding CEO. It really was amazing how she could craft the words and bend them to her will.

She had her say, now it was his turn.


	9. Multiple Takes on Wallowing

Chapter 8- Multiple Takes on Wallowing

**AN: Here is the next installment, I hope that you like it. Thanks for all the reviews, it's so awesome not only to know that some of you like this story, but just to know that people actually read it is amazing.**

_I don't own Gilmore Girls, much to my dismay._

**Chapter 8- Multiple Takes on Wallowing**

Rory sat in her apartment sipping a cup of coffee trying desperately to clear her head. She had poured her heart and soul into that article and was amazed that he had not responded in anyway. She wasn't sure what to make of that but she knew that she had to move on. She had a new job that she was thrilled about and she just couldn't let this affect her performance. There was only one thing that a true Gilmore girl could do, wallow.

She searched her kitchen for all the necessary items, candy, cookies, ice cream, chips, and even popcorn. She decided to forego the Chinese food and pizza as she had already indulged in some pizza and beer with some of her coworkers to celebrate her first article. She brought all the food into the living room; then she went into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. When Rory came back into her living room she popped Fever Pitch into the DVD player and excitedly plopped her self into the overstuffed suede couch that her mother insisted she buy for moments such as these. Truly appreciating the genius of Lorelei, she started to wallow.

Rory was about half way through Fever Pitch when she heard a knock at the door. She pressed pause and sat there confused for a second. Who could be knocking, she hadn't ordered food and she barely knew anyone in the neighborhood? They knocked again. By this point Rory was a little annoyed at whoever was ruining her perfectly good wallow session. She got up and stomped to the door; opening it with vengeance, ready to lay into the unwelcome intruder. As she opened her mouth she saw who stood before her and stood there; mouth open, looking shocked for more than a few seconds.

……………………

Logan knocked once more; maybe she wasn't home after all, though he could swear that he heard a movie playing when he first knocked. He was about to leave when he heard muffled stomping coming closer to the door. The door flew open and there was Rory, as she stood there he saw her face go from utterly anger to a dumbfounded and shocked. He almost lost his nerve. He had come here to yell, to have his say, to let her know how much hurt and anger the article dragged back up, and now this beautiful creature stood before him. She was dressed in an adorable tank top and matching print pajama pants; her feet adorned with the same bunny slippers that he had been privileged to live with in college. No, he couldn't fold now. Gathering his strength he stepped inside the apartment. He was too much of a gentleman to do this in the hallway. As he closed the door behind him, he started to talk.

"What the hell is this?" he asked angrily throwing the article at her. "What gives you the right to say that you still love me to thousands of people? You can't expect to just come out and say that you made a mistake and think that I will just come running back to you. You hurt me Rory; you hurt me so bad and it has taken me so long to get beck to being myself. I just started to feel normal again, I was so excited for this job and then you come waltzing back into my life. This was your idea wasn't it?" referring to the article again. "You wanted me back so you beg to get an interview with me. Well, your plan didn't work. Tell me how long after you heard rumors of me joining HGP did you take to apply at one of my papers huh? You just had to weasel your way back in somehow." He knew at this point he wasn't making much sense, but he didn't care. "Well it's not that easy Rory. I loved you, … and you said no." Tears were starting to fall unwillingly from his eyes now. "You didn't love me enough to commit. You didn't want me. You ripped my heart out and stomped on it that day. I want you to know that I will never trust you again; … I never want to be with you again, … I hate you." Logan knew he didn't mean those things but he choked them out anyway as he turned around his eyes glued to the floor. He couldn't look at her. One look into those eyes and he would immediately forgive her. In fact deep down, he some how knew that he had forgiven her long ago, but it didn't change the anger and sadness he felt at that moment. "Goodbye Ace." He said, his voice filled with a combination of sadness and emptiness. He walked into the hall never looking at her tear stained face; closing the door behind him, he collapsed against it.

It took a few moments before he was able to compose himself enough to head back to his car. As his driver pulled away from Rory's building he poured himself a glass of scotch and quickly drank half of it. He replayed everything in his head, He replayed knocking on the door remembering the faint sounds of a movie in the background, all of the sudden he remembered those sounds. It was Fever Pitch, her favorite wallowing movie. Then he remembered the strange aroma that filled his nostrils when she opened the door it was an odd mixture of coffee shop and movie theater. Then he remembered how adorable she looked in her pajamas. Suddenly he realized was she had been doing.

She was wallowing. Over him.

The sadness and guilt hit him like a wave, knocking the air out of him, he sobbed almost inaudibly. The realization that Rory was not trying to win him back, but rather expressing her own closure made Logan feel intensely guilty for his actions that night. She was already trying to move on, again, and he knew that he hadn't helped the situation at all. After a few moments he began to calm down.

Finishing the rest of the scotch he made the decision that he would move on too. She was just a writer and he was the CEO, they would never have to see each other. Drying his eyes and pouring another glass of scotch he straightened his shirt and told the driver to drop him off at his favorite bar. Looking in the mirror he could still tell that he had been crying, but hey, maybe the wounded, vulnerable look would work for him today.

It was time for his take on wallowing.

……………

Mitchum got to his office very early the next morning. He had a flight in a few hours and had several things to attend to before he left for London. He sat at his desk sipping on a cup of coffee; after all even great media moguls need caffeine to get going sometimes. Mitchum didn't usually drink coffee, the doctors told him it was bad for his heart, but when he had to be at the office at 4:30 in the morning he would treat himself to a cup. Savoring the rich aroma he started to listen to his voicemail. Most were mundane messages that he would let his assistants handle, but one caught his attention.

"Mr. Huntzberger, this is Joey, listen I was trailing Logan last night like you asked me to and he went to Ms. Gilmore's building. He looked rather angry going in and when he came out in rather short order he looked to be crying. He then had his driver drop him off at a bar. I put a discreet camera in Rory's entry when she had the place painted, so I decided to take a look at the video. Let's just say it was very interesting. I emailed you a secure link to it, be sure to watch it."

Mitchum deleted the voicemail and with a worried look opened his email. Finding Joey's email he opened the link. Watching his son fight with the love of his life was one of the most painful things that he ever seen. Until he heard the sadness and anger in his son's voice, saw the shock and sadness in Rory's eyes he hadn't really comprehended how much their past would affect his plan. He knew that this was a big step backward, but he hadn't anticipated this to be easy. He knew he had get out some bigger ammunition.

He picked up the phone, dialed and waited for someone to pickup. "Richard, sorry to call so early but we have something we need to discuss. Will you meet me for brunch."

There was a pause while the person on the other line spoke. "Let's say 10am at the club. I'll see you then."

It was time to bring in another player.

**AN: Ok so I know it's probably not what you were expecting but I don't think that them getting back together would be an easy thing. However, fear not this is not really goodbye. It just means Mitchum has more work to do. I hope that I got angry Logan down, that was hard to write. **


	10. You Work For Me Now

Chapter 9- You work for me now

**Chapter 9- You work for me now**

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while, but I couldn't decide exactly where I wanted to go with it. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming. **

**I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

A few weeks passed for both Logan and Rory in rather uneventful fashion. They had not seen each other since the night at her apartment and both thought that they were the better for it.

Logan settled into his new role at HGP West, seamlessly incorporating all that he had learned over the past few years from his father, his time in London and San Francisco and even from Rory. He ran a tight ship, but things ran smooth and he was already showing the ability to grow the company. He also made sure to remember that his employees were people. Things were going very well at work. His personal life was another story. He had two close friends that he had made since moving to San Fran, Tyler and Adam, in some ways they were a lot like Colin and Finn, only more grown up.

One night he was hanging around his apartment with the guys when the subject of girls came up. They were curious as to why Logan had stopped attempting to find girls that actually interested him and instead seemed to be content taking home any willing candidate. "Not that it's a bad thing man, but it just seems like something has changed with you." Adam commented.

"Whatever dude, I'll do what I want to." Logan quickly changed the subject to the latest injury for the lowly Oakland A's.

The truth was that something had changed. Prior to his run ins with Rory Logan had been actively searching for a girlfriend. He hadn't had much luck, but after having so much with Rory he wasn't really willing to settle for a string of one night stands. Since that night though he went to the bar not wanting to meet people but the find sex, since it seemed to be the only thing to cure the ache in his heart, even if it was only briefly.

……………

Rory began to get back into the groove of writing and was showing every day why she was such a prize catch or HGP West. Her articles were flawless and the Chronicle's features department was becoming well known throughout the West coast. Like Logan work was going very well.

Rory unlike Logan was content with her personal life. She had made a good friend at work and had begun to build a group of friends in this new city. She wasn't dating at all but she was ok with that. She was far t busy with a new job and adjusting to a new city to worry about the fact that her love life was non-existent.

About six weeks after she moved to San Francisco she got an unexpected call from her Grandfather.

"Hello."

"Rory dear, how are you?"

"I'm good Grandpa. How are you?"

"I am just splendid. Listen I am going to be in San Francisco in Friday for business. I was hoping that we could have lunch." Richard asked.

"Yea, I would love that. I have missed you guys so much. It will be so nice t see a face from home."

"Great, it's settled then. I will meet you at the Chronicle at 12:30 on Friday.

……….

Friday came quick for Rory. She was very busy with new articles due every day, but by Friday she was finished with everything due that week. She had planned it that way but she was so excited that she couldn't concentrate on the mundane research she had to get done. The morning seemed to drag by. She was unbelievably excited to see her grandfather it would be like having a little piece of home for an afternoon.

At 12:20 she hear d a familiar voice asking the receptionist where to find her office. Shortly thereafter in walk Richard Gilmore.

She got up quickly and gave Richard a big hug catching him a little off guard as she squealed "Grandpa" like a small child.

Richard with a slightly surprised look still on his face smile and sad "Well, its good to see you too Rory."

"I'm all set to go I just need to save what I am doing here. I was thinking we could go to one of my favorite cafes. Unless you had other plans."

"No I think that sounds just fine. This is quite the office you have here Rory. You have really grown into quite the career woman. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Grandpa."

They chatted about Emily and Lorelei and their latest debacle as they walked the few blocks to the café. After they sat down and order Richard changed the subject.

"Now Rory, I have to admit that this meeting is not just to see my granddaughter who I haven't seen in forever, though I must admit that it's a big bonus. I have some important business to discuss with you."

"Ok grandpa, what is it that you need to discuss?" Rory asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well you see a few years ago I made an investment, of sorts, in your future. I had the opportunity to get in on the ground floor of an up and coming media holdings company. At the time this seemed like a perfect arrangement. Now however I'm not so sure."

"So you came all this way to tell me that some investment you made for me flopped, even though I didn't know I had it to begin with. I'm a little confused." Rory said.

"Flopped," Richard chuckled, "God no. The company is now one of the biggest media holdings corporations in the country. The problem is that well we always planned that when you were ready you would take an active role in running the company, with the son of our partner. Now I think that will be a little difficult, however it seems our partner is insisting that you are needed."

"Grandpa, I'm sorry but I am still rather confused."

"Rory, have you ever wondered what the "HGP" in HGP West stands for."

"Well yes, but that's one of the best kept secrets in the journalism world. I mean after interviewing Logan I assume that the H stands for Huntzberger and P is obviously publishing, I am just stuck on the G." Rory rambled. "I still don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Gilmore, Rory. It stands for Gilmore. You own half of HGP West."

Rory sat their dumbfounded.

"We knew that if you and Logan married you would both run HPG together, but we wanted you to have experience on your own first. Mitchum had wanted to expand to the west coast anyway, it all made perfect sense. That is until everything fell apart last spring."

"So what I am supposed to give up writing and work with him. I don't know how to run a company. I want to be a writer." Rory yelled.

"I am very sorry for how this has turned out. We truly only had your best interest in mind. This will be an amazing opportunity for you though, plus the pay I pretty good." Richard said with a wink, trying to get Rory to see the good in the situation. "And I bet that with two of you running the show you will be able to find time to write if you want to."

"I don't really have a choice do I."

"No Rory it appears you don't, but please give it a try. If you hate it that badly I will see what I can do about getting you out of this. "

"Alright Grandpa, I will do it"

"Good, as of Monday you will be president of HGP West. You will be expected at HGP West headquarters at 9am on Monday, I have arranged for Richard Plantmann to help you get bearing the first few days, that way you can get used to your job first before you an Logan really have to start working together. I know that this will be difficult for you but like I said I hope you will give it a try. I know you will be absolutely amazing at this. With the ruthlessness of a Gilmore and your talent for writing there is no way you can't succeed Rory."

"Thanks Grandpa" Rory said with a small smile.

"Also I am sure that your work wardrobe might not be quite up to snuff for an executive, so I took the liberty of opening a Black card for you, and I know how you hate to spend money so I also drew up some reports that show the financials for HGP West as well your personal financials."

Rory smiled fully now, "You know me too well." Rory said glancing over the reports. "I guess that your right, I really don't need to worry about money."

"Well Rory it has been a fantastic lunch. I am so proud of you and I know that you can keep up with the Huntzberger's. Go clean out your office and get shopping. Oh and do come visit soon. We all miss you, plus I may have forgotten to mention this but HGP West, so you, own a private jet, but Mr. Plantmann will give you the details of all those kinds of perks on Monday."

Rory hugged her Grandfather and made her way back to the office to clean it out. As she was walking out with a box full of stuff her boss gave her a funny look and asked in a rather annoyed tone, "Now just what do you think you are doing Gilmore?"

"Well, it seems that you work for me now." With that she walked out, her black card burning a hole in her purse and she was in need of some serious shopping therapy.


	11. I Mean Business

AN: I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, it seems that despite a break from classes there are a million more thi

**AN: I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, it seems that despite a break from classes there are a million more things to do during the summer. I hope that you like this chapter and I promise Chapter 11 will come much faster than Chapter 10 did. Thanks for reading!**

**I own nada.**

**Chapter 10- I Mean Business**

Logan strolled into the office early on Monday morning. His dad had informed him over the weekend via email that he needed to talk to him early Monday morning. He had had a relaxing weekend. He had done a little bit of work Saturday and that evening he and a few friends had hit the beach. Sunday was spent relaxing and cleaning his apartment. That evening he had gone on a date. He had planned to come in relatively late on Monday since his dates had a tendency to run long into the night, but the date had gone so badly that he didn't mind getting to the office before his normal post-date 9am.

Just as he sat down his phone rang.

"Huntzberger"

"Logan, good morning."

"Mmm, morning dad. You know you could at least give a guy a chance to get a cup of coffee before calling. I literally just got here."

"Sorry son, don't worry this will be quick. The ownership of HGP West has decided to make some changes."

"What are you talking about, I thought we owned HGP West."

"We do, well we own half of it."

"What changes do you and your respective owners want to make dad?"

"Well we own HGP in partnership and because of that we decided that it would be best to have both parties represented in the every day running of the company. Don't worry you will still be the CEO, however we will install someone from their camp in as president of HGP West."

"Ok, well does this someone have a name?" Logan said this as he took a large gulp of the coffee he had just successfully procured.

"Yes, it's right here let me see. Ah, one Ms. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. Apparently she goes by Rory though." Mitchum said trying to hide his laughter.

Upon hearing the name Logan shot the coffee in his mouth and yelled nearly had the top of his lungs into the phone, "what"!!

"What the hell did you do dad, I can't fucking even talk to her now I have to work with her every freaking day. You have got to be kidding me."

"Son I am sorry but this company is as much hers as it is yours, haven't you ever wondering what HGP West stands for, it's Huntzberger-Gilmore Publishing West. We started it when you two were still together. We thought it would be great for you two to run a smaller company together before you took over all of HPG. Contrary to what my actions early in your relationship I did like her; I though that she would make you perfect partner and not just in life but professionally as well."

"Dad, I can't do this" Logan said quietly.

"Son you can and you will. She will be in at 9am, Mr. Plantmann will be showing her the ropes the first few days, after that you will need to work together if this, your company is going to succeed" With that Mitchum hung up leaving Logan staring dumbfounded wondering what the next few days and weeks would bring.

Thankfully a few minutes later one of the editors from the Santa Cruz paper called to inform him of some sort of minor emergency, normally he would have sent some one else or even just told them to keep in touch, but he gladly accepted the chance to avoid seeing Rory and left for the morning.

……………..

At 8:30 on Monday morning Rory walked confidently into her knew office. She wanted to get there early, to check out her new office and the building. Her office was huge, well at least many times bigger than any thing she had been privileged to work in before, the furniture was big and in a rich, dark wood, the walls had been painted a deep red and there was a large window with a view of the park across the street. She loved it, of course it would need some pictures and personal touches, but she already loved it.

As she inspected the office further she decided that her grandfather must have had a hand in it's furnishing. Everything was to her taste and most importantly there was a top of the line coffee and espresso machine in the corner. As she walked over to brew her first pot she thought to herself; "well, at least I won't risk running into Logan when I go get coffee."

She was slightly surprised but grateful that Logan was not in yet this morning. He had usually been an early riser when it came to work. Though she knew the former party boy would never admit it she was pretty sure he liked being the first one in the office, as did she, it gave her a chance to enjoy the quiet before the chaos sets in.

Rory was lost in her thought enjoying her first cup of coffee at the office (forth of the day) when Mr. Plantmann knocked and walked on in, jolting her back to reality.

"Rory I presume, It is a pleasure to meet you. Your grandfather speaks very highly of you." Robert said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for taking the time to make sure that I get on my feet here." Rory said.

"No problem, it's what I do and it's a nice change from playing Mitchum's go to crisis solver. Now what I want to do over the next few days it give you a thorough briefing on the organizational structure of the company. Then I will give you a synopsis of what needs to happen in order for this company to run smoothly. Since you and Logan will be running the company as a team essentially it will ultimately be up to you to figure out who does what."

"Great, let's get started."

………………………..

After a full day lecture on the ins and outs of the company's organization Rory was exhausted. Robert had ended his day by threatening her with a test. She couldn't tell if the slightly evil smirk on his face meant that he was joking or that he was just looking forward to seeing her loose it trying to commit everything to memory at once.

Mentally she couldn't take anymore however the over achiever in her was annoyed that she hadn't really accomplished anything tangible. As she was looking over her day she had a brilliant idea. She would write a piece for one of their human-interest magazines introducing herself to the business by chronicling her transition from writer to president of the company overnight. Immediately she turned on her laptop and began to type furiously.

………………………

A little while later Logan was on his way back to the office to wrap up a few things before heading home for the day, the minor crisis at the Santa Cruz paper had become a large crisis. He was glad he had been on hand to help, but it had taken most of his day. He was about to open the door to his office when he heard furious typing coming from the formerly vacant office across from his. He glanced over and saw that the door ajar. He looked in; there she was, too lost in thought to notice him. She was beautiful as ever. She was always beautiful but when she was writing there was a glow about her. She hair was always a little out of place and biting her bottom lip. It was almost magic that she obliviously held over him. Finally he roused himself from his thoughts long enough to turn around and start to head into his office.

"Logan" he heard her say quietly. He must have missed the fact that she had stopped typing.

"Ace," he began even softer than her. Neither of them said anything for a long time, both unsure of how to start this strange partnership that had been thrust upon them; then he regained his composure. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other night. I was out of line and I am sorry. I didn't mean to make either of us hurt more than we already have and I fear that is exactly what I have done." Logan said this very quickly and in his "I mean business" voice.

Picking up on his tone Rory steeled herself. "That's alright Logan we have both done things we wished we hadn't." she paused, "I'm actually glad you came back in. Robert suggested and I believe it is a good idea if we meet sometime this week to really hammer out responsibilities and roles for us. I was hoping you might be able to meet on Wednesday morning."

"Sure how does 10am work for you" Logan responded devoid of emotion.

"Perfect, have a good night" Rory said equally stiffly.


	12. Melting

Chapter 11 Melting

**Chapter 11 Melting**

**AN: Thanks for your patience again, but I had a hard time trying to figure out where to take this story next. I think that I have a plan again, and I hope to have another update for you with in the week. Please let me know what you think. I hope you live it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

Weeks passed with little change, Rory was adjusting well and thriving in her knew role. They decided that she was better suited to oversee the content of what their papers were putting out. She was focused on making sure they were the best and finding ways to improve what was lacking. Her piece on taking over the company had come out, receiving excellent reviews. Richard and Mitchum both agreed that it was an excellent way to introduce herself to her readers and keep her attached to the writing end of things. A second installment was already in the works.

Logan also enjoyed being able to focus on the business side of things. Though he loved to write and was good at it he was never very good at analyzing the writing of others. He loved being able to focus on the money side of things. He made sure that they turned a profit and oversaw the steps need to fix areas where they were losing money. He was good at it and the numbers didn't lie. They were indeed booming as a company.

As for things between Rory and Logan they remained very polite. Both had always been driven to succeed and both wanted their company to be the best it could be. Although it was frustrating not to sort things out between them personally neither was willing to jeopardize their company because this uneasy truce was really what kept things running. So while Mitchum sat by nervously and watched the pair become the professional team he always knew they could be he began to think that they would need yet another shove in the right direction. He just wasn't sure exactly what yet.

…………………………………………..

Rory had been in San Francisco for almost six months at this point. She could not believe how much things had changed, She was now the president of a company, a job that she loved and truly enjoyed. She had moved from her crappy one bedroom apartment to a exquisite loft in a much better neighborhood. Even though she had been immersed into Hartford society since her teenage years she had never really seen herself as rich until now. This was money that she had earned and buying her loft had been a truly satisfying thing. She had not really gotten to know the neighbors however she had a group of female editors from the magazines and papers who she went out with on a regular basis. They were good friends and treated her like an equal when they were not at work, something she was truly thankful for.

Rory was really enjoying her new life. She had even started to date again, something she hadn't really done since Logan. So far none of her dates had turned into anything serious, but she was putting herself out there, something she was really proud of.

She loved the freedom that being able to fly home gave her. Though she didn't get out to Stars Hallow as much as she wanted she had been out a few times. It was always nice to go home but she also loved her new city and found it hard to leave her at times. So she had flown her mom and Lane out for the weekend. She was planning on having her first party at her new place and thought that it would be fun to have them there.

As Rory finished preparing the loft for their arrival she though about whom she had invited, there were almost sixty people, a good mix of people from work, the dating scene and old friends. It would be a very fun night. They only thing that got her nervous was how Logan would react to her flirting with other guys. She has invited a few of the guys she had been seeing as well as Logan. She had made it clear that he was welcome to bring a date but she was still worried. "Oh well," she though. "He probably won't even come."

…………………………

Logan was annoyed. He didn't have plans on a Saturday night. He always had plans. His date had called him last minute to cancel, saying that she had some family emergency come up. He had tried to get a bunch if his guy friends to go out to a bar with him, but they had already made plans with the women in their lives. Just as he was about to give up and sulk in from of ESPN all night he noticed the invite Rory had given him a little over a week ago.

He hadn't really looked at it or even considered going before. Logan thought that it would still be too awkward to see her outside of work. Besides he was pretty sure that she had only invited him out of courtesy, still some instinct in his gut was telling him that he should go. Besides this was Logan, he decided that enduring a party thrown by his ex-almost-fiancé was much better that sitting home alone on a Saturday night. He quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed. When he left his apartment an hour later was looking gorgeous in a pair of perfectly broken in jeans and a nice button down shirt. With his worn in flip-flops he looked like the epitome of California cool. Normally for a party thrown by a colleague he would not have put in so much effort, but this was Rory's party and as much as he wanted to be over her he knew that there was a part of him that wanted her to be jealous. He had planned on driving but after reading the invitation realized that Rory lived just up the street from him. Since he could walk there he had a couple glasses of scotch before he left. Logan was fully aware that he was about to enter his ex's lair and was more than a little nervous about that. He needed all the courage he could muster, even if that courage was in liquid form.

………………………….

Rory couldn't believe how well the party was going. Her mom and Lane had showed up shortly before it began and Rory was loving the chance to introduce all of her new California friends to them. Everyone seemed to be getting along well and the appetizers she ad ordered from the little café down the street were a hit. As much fun as she was having she couldn't but look over her shoulder every once in a while to see if Logan had showed up yet. She wasn't even sure if he would come, but part of her really wanted him to be there. She thought that a setting like this would be a good way to break the ice between them. As well as things were going business wise, Rory was getting frustrated by the business tone they always took with each other. It wasn't them and it wasn't natural. Rory wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up.

Finally as she was freshening her drink she saw him walk in. She finished pouring her drink and instinctively poured a scotch neat for him. Before her brain could catch up with the rest of her she was walking over to him with both drinks in had.

Logan saw her walk up. She looked nervous and slightly awkward carrying two drinks. "So Ace your double fisting it tonight. Not the kind of party I expected but hey you know me I'm always up for a good rager."

Rory was taken aback by the playful tone that he took with her and the fact that he had called her "ace". Finally regaining her composure she said, "No actually I saw you walk in and thought I would get you a drink. Scotch neat still your drink of choice?" The whole exchange somehow took on a seductive tone.

"Why of course, some things never change. You however I must saw have changed."

"Are you saying that I'm getting old Logan?"

"Not at all Ace not at all, I was trying to complement you and say that although I have always thought you were beautiful the post college years are definitely agreeing with you."

"Thanks Logan" Rory said a little bit flustered.

"Your welcome, I must say this is a very nice place you have here. It suits you very well."

"Thanks, it was the first purchase I made after being told of the company. It was incredible to be able to buy something with my own money, and not have Emily breathing down my neck about suitable options. I just love how it's so open and I know she would hate it, but it's mine you know. She doesn't have to live here day in and day out, I do."

"Wow Ace, I can see you haven't lost you incredible ability to ramble either. So are you ever going to give me that drink you brought over for me or am I just going to have to stare at it long enough for it move itself?"

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot."

As Rory handed him the drink their eyes met and in that instant they both saw the pain and the anger melt into need and love for each other.

**I know, cliffhanger right. Sorry to leave you hanging but I promise more to come soon. **


	13. Toasting with Chinese Food

**AN: I'm back! I stopped writing for a while but I have received so much feedback asking me to continue that I decided I've got to finish this story. So here it is, I know it's a little short, but I promise next chapter will be up within a week and it will be juicy.**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

**Chapter 12**

As Logan walked home from Rory's party he was stuck thinking about that moment when he had arrived. He had wanted to kiss her so badly, but someone had interrupted them and he thought the moment had passed. He was kicking himself now because he wasn't sure that he would ever get the chance to do that again. He pondered that thought for a moment or two, … no he couldn't let that happen, he wanted her back and he would do anything to make that happen. He arrived home very determined and trying to figure out what it would take to get her back.

………………………

Rory was working late a few nights after the party. She had been working hard to prepare her first report on her progress improving the content of all of their holdings. Mitchum and Richard had set up a meeting with the management teams from all of their holdings to discuss the progress that had already been made and what they planned for the next few months. She was very nervous because this was the first big meeting since being named president and she wanted to make a favorable impression on her employees. She had been at the office well past nine since Monday, it was now Wednesday and the meeting was to be over lunch the next day. Rory was working furiously and had even worked through dinner something Gilmore girls only did in dire situations. Rory was on a mission.

Logan had forgotten a file he needed at the office so he had to stop back before grabbing dinner with some of his buddies. When he arrived he was surprised to see that the light in Rory's office was still on. He figured that she had left it on accidentally when she left. He entered the room and much to his surprise found a rather frazzled looking Rory staring blankly at her computer screen. She was so into what she was doing that she didn't even notice that someone had entered the room.

"Rory, are you alright?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Ahh, what are you doing here? Wait you work here, sorry zoned out for a second what did you ask?" Rory responded.

"I asked if you were alright, you seem a little out of it."

"Oh yea I'm fine you know just trying to be ready for tomorrow. Wouldn't want to look clueless for my first big meeting. Cause you know I am and I have no idea what I am doing here and well um I'm hungry" Rory ranted, finishing off with a whiney pout.

"Ace have you eaten anything? You don't seem like yourself."

"No I guess I kinda forgot to eat."

"Wow I didn't realize how stressed this meeting was making you. Let me make a few calls order us some Chinese and then I can go over this stuff with you. A fresh set of eyes will probably help." Logan stated.

"Logan you don't have to do that, I mean you probably have plans you shouldn't have to break them just because I am inept."

"Rory we are partners and this is our company, we have to work together if we were going to succeed. There will be times when I will need your help and I know you would be there to pick up the slack for me. This is just one time where my extensive experience with stuffy business meetings lends me a certain advantage."

"Ok, I guess a little help might be a good idea, Thanks Logan."

Logan left to order food and let his friends know that he wouldn't be able to make it out tonight. Than he went back into Rory's office and they got to work. They went over all of her plans and her thoughts on how content should be improved. Logan was impressed at all that she had come up with, she just needed some help to put it together into a cohesive presentation. After they had covered her plan the food arrived and they agreed to take a break to eat before coming up with the presentation.

"You know Rory, It's really nice to work together with you again."

"I agree it is nice to be able to bounce ideas off of you, we need to be better at using each other to lean on to make this company stronger."

"Agreed" Logan said as he toasted to piece of his sweet and sour chicken with Rory. Logan ate quietly for a few minutes. "Rory, I know we can't get back to where we were instantly whether or if that is even what we both want but I want to try to be friends. I don't know where it will lead us but I really want to try."

"Friend, huh" Rory said quietly. Rory stared at her food for a few more moments. "I would like that Logan."

"Well in honor of being friends lets get a drink together after you presentation, you know celebrate your raging success." Logan suggested.

"That would be lovely, it's a date. Umm well you know." Rory stumbled.

"Alright, shall we get back to work?"


	14. How 'bout those Giants?

**AN: I apologize for leaving this for so long, but here is the LONG anticipated update. I have a few ideas about where I want it to go from here so hopefully it won't take me so long to get the next chapter out. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**Chapter 13**

Rory's presentation was a success thanks to the suggestions Logan offered. The management teams were impressed and excited about the feedback she gave them and she felt that she had proven she knew what she was doing.

Following the meeting Logan and Rory decided to go to Sonny's, a hip little dive bar down the street from their offices, for their celebratory drink. They sat at the bar, Logan ordered a Guinness and Rory an espresso martini. Soaking in the atmosphere of the converted warehouse they both sat in silence and contemplated what to say to the other. Logan broke the silence first.

"So how 'bout those giants?"

"Look Logan" Rory started.

"I see we aren't in the mood for small talk today." Logan countered.

Rory gave him _the look_.

"Sorry, sorry" Logan said sheepishly. "You were saying."

"Logan, I know you can read between the lines. You know from my bio piece that I still love you. There are times that I would give anything to go back and say yes, be your wife, have your babies and be happy together but as much as I want to take back my mistakes I also can't keep reliving them too. I have beaten myself up for too long over my decision and you made your position quite clear during the interview. All of that said, can we just try to move forward as friends and coworkers?"

Logan stared at his beer thoughtfully for a moment. Then he started.

"Rory, I know you think that I hate you. I don't hate you Rory; I forgave you long ago. Unfortunately your interview caught me off guard and some of that hurt those old feelings of hurt resurfaced. I still think about what we could have had but mostly when I think of you Rory I just miss you, all of you and everything about you and our life together. Rory I would love to start over but I have thought about it a lot and I just don't think I can ever be just friends with you. I still love you."

Logan's words lingered in the air.

"I … I…. Logan … wow… I … what do … I don't know where we go from here, but I know I want you."

Rory looked up at Logan just as he leaned in to kiss her. He tasted just as she remembered. He felt comfortable and new and exciting at the same time. She returned the kiss with fervor.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Logan threw a twenty on the bar, took her hand and led her out of the bar. He flagged down a taxi, hopping in the back they made out the entire way to Logan's house. Logan fumbled for his keys as Rory started trying to tear off his jacket, finally getting the door open they near fell inside. Logan guided them to his bedroom as they continued to rip off each other's clothes, taking each other in as if they needed they other to survive,

Logan laid Rory gently on the bed. He asked nervously, "Are you sure?"

Rory kissed him hard as he slowly slid off her panties. Logan took a moment to cherish her body; he had missed her so much.


	15. Coffee Talk

**Chapter 14- Coffee Talk**

**An: Ok, I am bound and determined to finish this. I'm hoping to get a couple updates a week until it's done. I already have most of the next chapter done! I've got another story spinning about in my head and I don't want to have multiple stories going. **

**I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

Logan sat at the breakfast bar staring at his now cold coffee. He had woken up early and having not been able to get back to sleep he had snuck out of bed and made coffee. As he savored the rich bitter drink he lost himself in thoughts of last night. He could not decide whether or not falling into bed so quickly had been a good thing. On one hand he had wanted her so badly, and she had clearly felt the same way. They had made quick and passionate love as if not wanted to waste a moment of time together. However there was so much that they should have talked about first. So much that needed to be said, needed to be dealt with. Not to mention that they had to make sure that no matter what they could work together amicably on a daily basis. It was clear that they didn't trust each other and were both in many ways still hurting. If they were to truly be together again they needed to deal with all of this. He was just scared of how that conversation would unfold.

Rory slowly woke up and looked around. For a moment she thought last night had been just a dream until she realized that she was not in her bed and not in her room. She sat up smiling as she remembered how nice if had been to fall asleep in Logan's arms last night. Then she noticed that instead of finding Logan's head on the pillow next to her there was an old Yale t-shirt that he had left out for her. She began to wonder where is head was at this morning. The rational part of her brain was telling her to temper her excitement, that she and Logan still had so much to talk about, but damn if she was having a hard time listening to her rational side.

Sighing she slowly pulled off the covers and pulled on the shirt Logan had left out for her, then a bit tentatively she made her way toward the smell of coffee, knowing whatever conversation she and Logan were about to have it would require a steaming cup of her favorite brew.

She saw Logan sitting at the breakfast bar hunched over his coffee. She walk up behind him and putting her arms around his neck whispered in his ear, "Now surely it couldn't have been that bad."

"On the contrary it was, you were, amazing." he said with his signature smirk. Rory moved away and poured herself a couple of coffee. Leaning against the counter she took a big sip and let out a quiet moan. God she drove him nuts, here she was in nothing but his shirt and her panties, hair a mess, totally engrossed in her coffee and there is nothing that could be sexier. He forced himself to look down at his coffee, he had to stay focused. "Rory," he said with a serious tone in his voice, "we need to talk."

"I know," she said with notable fear in his voice.

"Look, everything I said it still true. I still love you Rory. I want to be with you again, I want to be a couple. Someday I still would love to marry you, but …"

"Why does there have to be a but Logan? Why can't we just have that?"

"Rory, please let me finish. I still hurt from you saying no. I just don't know that I can jump right back in and trust you with my whole heart. As much as I would love things to go right back to where they were I am going to need time to heal and rebuild that trust with you, and I think that if you are truly honest with yourself you know that you will need that too."

Rory silently stared at her coffee. She knew Logan had a point but after the taste of what it would be like to be with him again last night she didn't want to go back to missing him. "Logan, I can't go back to just being co-workers. We both love each other, so where does that leave us?"

"Rory I don't think I am being as clear as I was trying to be," Logan continued. "I want to be with you, I do. I just think that we need to take things a bit slower that's all. I just know that if we don't work on these issues of trust and deal with the past in some way than at sometime in the future they will all come to a head and we can't do that to our company nor to each other. I guess what I am saying is that we need to do something we have never really done before."

"Oh yea, what's that?" Rory asked her fear starting to dissipate.

"We need to go on a first date, so Rory will you go out with me?" Logan asked with a smile.

"I would love to Logan" Rory said with a smile.

"I know that we can't forget the past Ace, but we need to get to know each other again, and I think since we know after last night that we are just fine in the sex department, as much as it pains me to say this, I think that we should probably hold off on that part of our relationship for a bit."

"Oh I guess" Rory said with a pout.

Logan got up from his chair and gave Rory a small kiss on the lips, "It won't be forever Ace, just until we are comfortable as a couple again, you're ok with all of this right? You have been pretty quiet so far."

"You know, I am. I mean, I love you but you are right we have been through a lot. We need to start from a new place, build our relationship again. I want this to work, so lets to this. Although it might be torture to keep my hands off of you, it will be worth it if we are stronger for it."

"Good" he said kissing her again, "Now let's get some breakfast in you, because I know better than to let a Gilmore girl go hungry. Eggs and pancakes ok?"

"Sounds great"

They sat down to a comfortable breakfast and made plans to go on the official "first date" the following weekend.

After breakfast Rory went home and spent the rest of the weekend dong errands that she had neglected all week in preparation for her presentation. On Sunday night she was relaxing with a good book and a hot cup of coffee when she heard her phone buzz. It was a text message from Logan.

_Hope you had a productive weekend. Missed you Ace! See you tomorrow. Love, Logan_

She smile and wrote back:

_Got everything done! Missed you too, see you tomorrow. Love, your Ace_

**There it is, hoped you liked it. I tried to have them deal with some of the issues that they glossed over in the previous chapter.**


	16. Like Boatloads

**Chapter 15- Like Boatloads**

**AN: See how quick I can update when I put my mind to it. Enjoy! I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

Rory and Logan passed a fairly typical week at work considering the events of the past weekend. They didn't openly flirt at work but anyone could see that they were far more comfortable with each other than they had been in the past. They were both very busy with their responsibilities, Logan had several meetings with investors and Rory was meeting with the editors of the Chronicle and the Santa Cruz Sentinel. They had decided to have lunch together on Thursday.

Logan opened the door to Rory's office, it was 12:30 and they needed to be leaving for lunch soon. He had a marketing meeting at 2:30 and he wanted to be able to sit down and eat lunch instead of having to grab something quick. He poked is head in and saw her engrossed in the email she was typing. She looked so cute when she was concentrating that he almost hated to break it, but he was hungry.

"Hey," he said softly, "you almost ready to go?"

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there." she said slightly startled. "I'm almost finished here, meet me out front in a three minutes?"

"Sounds good, you ok with walking? I figured we would just go to Eli's diner, it's close."

"Yep that's fine."

Logan lingered outside with front of her office building, thinking about how, even though they had barely seen each other all week he had been happier than he had been in a very long time. He was lost his thoughts when his phone alerted him to the fact that he had received a text message. He looked at his phone, with a grimace he realized it was from his Dad, it said:

_Rory and you are to attend the New American Journalism Symposium in Vegas. It's next month, the 20th-22nd, details to following via email._

Logan groaned. What was is Dad up to now? If he didn't know better he would think that his Dad was actually trying to push he and Rory together. First he forces them to work together, now he is sending them to Vegas for the weekend. He pushed the thought from his mind. He was sure that his parents were still not behind the idea of he and Rory dating, but hey a weekend in Vegas with Rory would be a ton of fun.

Mitchum had stood on the sidelines long enough. He had been sure that forcing Rory and Logan to work together would natural reignite the feelings he knew they still had for each other, but months had passed and there was still no word of a joyous reunion for the love birds. He had been racking his brain for weeks trying to come up with some other idea, something subtle where they could find their own way to each other. Finally he realized that with a little less than 6 months until his October deadline he need to act and quickly. As he saw it he had one last chance for them to do this on there own before he would sit them down and tell them they had to get married and they had to do it quickly.

He pulled some strings and got them on a discussion panel at the New American Journalism Symposium. The theme of the conference was making journalism relevant in the 21st century. They were a natural fit as the president and CEO of the most up and coming media company in the US, and best of all the conference was in Vegas. They were to speak on the first day which left the rest of the weekend to let his sons drunken antics run their course. This was a perfect plan, it had to work.

Rory wad finally finished with her email, she gathered her things, changed into some flats (one doesn't walk to lunch in the 4 inch pumps she typically wore to work) and headed out the door.

"Hey, I am finally ready, Let's go I am famished."

"After you my lady," Logan said gesturing with a smile.

"So anything exciting happening on your end of things today?" asked Logan, hoping to get shop talk out of the way before they got to the restaurant.

"Actually, yea. Our star columnist at the paper in Seattle is threatening to quit. So I am going to have to head up there tomorrow and try to smooth things over with her."

"As long as you are back for our date on Saturday." he said with a smile. "What is she threatening to quit?"

"I didn't get the whole story but something about an office prank gone disastrously awry. Don't fear I will be back late tomorrow night and will fill you in on all the juicy details on Saturday."

"Good, actually I have some news as well. Apparently my father is forcing us to attend the New American Journalism Symposium next month."

"I went to that last year towards the end of my time on the campaign trail, they invite a lot of young up and coming reporters as well as editors and owners of papers all over the country. It was great for networking but it was in Omaha, NE so pretty lame otherwise. Where is it this year?" Rory asked.

"It's in Vegas." Logan said pointedly.

"Mmm, a weekend in Vegas with you. That sounds like trouble," Rory said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Indeed it does Ace, indeed is does," Logan said putting is arm around her waste as they continued walking, "but we'll have a blast I promise."

"Yea, that's what I am a bit afraid of." Rory remarked as they arrived at the diner.

"So, what are we doing for our big date this weekend?" Rory asked after they were seated and had ordered their lunch.

"You know I can't tell you that, where would the fun be if you knew what we were doing. What I can tell you Ace is that you should dress comfortably and I will pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"So we are going to dinner?"

"No 7 in the morning Ace."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am I plan to take advantage of getting to spend the day with you. Fear not I will bring lots of coffee." Logan said amused by her horror at the early hour.

"Yea like boatloads." Rory said with a cute humpf.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter I will get to their date. As always, please review. I will try to get another chapter up by the end of the week.**


End file.
